Watashi no Tenshi
by Jinny-chan
Summary: Updated 06-12-08 KradxSatoshi DarkxDaisuke. With a special artifact Dark and Krad have their own bodies. Will this cause even more turmoil? Or will they find something more... M for lemon and implications! Chapter 13 up!
1. Warning of a Storm

Guardian Angel

The wind blew harshly, harassing the poor home of Satoshi Hiwatari. There had been numerous past storms, but none seemed to compete with this. It had been raging all week, and not even Dark and his ego trip dared to try and tempt the weather lately. Without any "warnings", Satoshi was safe to stay at home, alone.

"No, never will you be alone," Krad's voice echoed throughout the emanating depths of Satoshi's being. As much as he hated to, Satoshi had to admit that Krad was right; again. It was impossible for him to be alone, free. The curse was too strong for him now.

"Come now," he was smirking, Satoshi could just _feel_ it. "I'm not so bad, Satoshi-sama."

"No, you're much worse!"

"Such cold words…" Krad 'tsked' him as he emerged, separating from his combines within Satoshi, taking on a tangible form. It didn't startle him, as Krad had done so on multiple occasions, especially on warning him about the Niiwa boy. Paying no mind to the complaints of the younger tamer, Krad embraced _his_ Satoshi.

"See now? I wouldn't ever think of leaving you, unlike _him_," Satoshi knew who was meant by this, the glare coming from his other half evidence enough, flinching slightly at the mere thought someone could hate Daisuke so much. "No," the embrace became tighter, more possessive as if he was afraid Satoshi would suddenly disappear, "I won't let him hurt you any more, Satoshi-sama," he made no effort to hide the possessive tone in his voice. Rather he seemed to _enjoy_ this, which made Satoshi even more uneasy.

Satoshi had always known Krad hated Daisuke, as he'd happily(if that's what you could describe Krad as) mentioned on numerous occasions. 'I despise him so very much, Satoshi-sama, even more than the past tamers. Or even Dark himself,' then he'd move closer to Satoshi's consciousness, threatening to take control, 'But you, my Satoshi-sama, I've always held more dear than anyone past. Or even who will come following you. You are my everything, Satoshi-sama…No one shall be allowed near you as long as I can protect you…' He wasn't so sure that was as good as Krad seemed to believe.

The protection that Krad would force on him seemed more like severing any ties to other people. Especially someone he may take a liking to. Everyone but Krad was forced out of his mind, all feelings crushed. Or it seemed until Daisuke appeared. 'We have to capture Dark,' he'd remind him night after treacherous night, 'whether you want to or not, you _must_. And you cannot love him. No, I won't allow him to hurt you, Satoshi-sama…' And Satoshi would fuel on Krad, denying any such attachments, and moving along with their business.

"You do not love him, Satoshi-sama," Krad was insisting yet again, and drawing Satoshi out of his thoughts. But Krad had been saying this for so long, it seemed to be more for himself, other than Satoshi. He was smirking now, in an almost devilish manner. Ironic how someone so…_angelic_ could be such a demon. One could go as far to call him homicidal.

Satoshi leaned back, nestled in the other man's grasp, long since giving up any sense of a futile struggle. It was always best just to allow Krad to bore himself for the moment, save himself the hassle of it all, and still giving him what he wanted. No, he couldn't cave into his lies.

"Lies? How could you consider such nonsense?" Krad carefully pet Satoshi's head. "All I speak of is the truth. You know this…"

But Satoshi would hear none of this. Instead, he retreated to the confides of his mind, far out of Krad's penetrating grasp. He was afraid to take that extra step, closer to Krad.

Krad sighed, watching in malcontent as his Satoshi shifted in and out of consciousness. His breath had finally begun to even out, but not deeply. It wasn't shallow either, so he could tell he was awake, barely. Krad allowed himself to carry his dear tamer back to his bed, where they could rest comfortably, and kept him close in a warm embrace.

Quietly, he ran his fingers gently through Satoshi's brilliantly lovely blue hair, straightening newly formed tangles from his hair. Carefully, he also removed his glasses, fear that something may happen to him or what not. He barely lifted his head as lightening flashed, lighting the room up brilliantly, momentarily.

As thunder roared loudly, making sure its presence wasn't forgotten, Krad chuckled melodically as Satoshi started from his drifting reverie. Satoshi was frowning, wondering not why or when they had made it out of the living room and onto his bed, but he was more so curious about their positions.

As he shifted sleepily, he noticed he was held carefully, and really very comfortable. Not thing much more over this, he rested, becoming completely docile in Krad's embrace. He was more at ease, it seemed, as Krad's soft and pure white wings had protectively wrapped around them both. Like a blanket warding of the dark and evils that plagued his world.

At first, Krad was worried as Satoshi became limp, but soon smiled gently. He had fallen into a deep and calmed sleep, and seem to resent moving at all. He was nestled securely, and Krad hugged him slightly closer as he nuzzled Satoshi's hair lovingly. He knew that his tamer was finally at peace today.


	2. Warning of Pain

Key:

………./ (or a bunch of spaces between paragraphs) Indicates a scene shift, just to clear confusion(s).

'Blah!' Internal comments shared by none other than the specific character making the thoughts.

"Blah!" Words shared between Dark/Daisuke; or Krad/Satoshi…Internal conversations I suppose you'd call it….

Disclaimer! I don't own DNAngel. Obviously. X.x;

(2)

"Let's make a bet," the thief's haughty smile still mocked him to this night, "If I can steal Euphelia's Nightscape…You promise to never touch…YouKnowWho…" Satoshi knew, from that very tone that this was ground he was not meant to tread. The glint in his eyes, obvious to him even in the darkness showed that there was much more to this, and that it very well was a trap. Needless to say, he was foolhardy, disregarding Krad's persistent 'warnings'. He accepted the bet. His life had been in ruins since…

Images flooded through his mind, cascading in and throwing him down into the depths of his mind's fortress. Even though he'd enough barriers, he was helpless to stop the assault for Dark, no, _himself_. Lately all his dreams, ne, nightmares, had been plagued with recent events in class. No, he should never have been so weak. So…vulnerable to such meaningless _feelings_; ones that had overrode his better judgment and knowledge, leaving him helpless in _his_ proverbial grasp. It was…unsettling…and disturbing that a simple feeling would leave him in such distraught, even now. Two days after the incident. He understood the first day, the wound still new, oh so very fresh. But now, he should've been over it. Was he…just weak?

"Daisuke? I…have to talk to you…"

"Really? What's wrong Satoshi-kun? Are you okay? You look upset…"  
"No…I…I think I'm…in love with you…."

Daisuke had stayed quiet for so long, Satoshi had known that this was not something he should've done. He knew, after all, feelings were useless. Made you weak and all. But no, he just had to be so dense, so rebellious against all Krad had 'taught' him.

"I…I'm sorry, Satoshi…" Daisuke pitied the retreating form of his friend. He knew that he was depressed, even if he had yet to realize it himself, and that he was hurt deep inside, especially as he tried to shrug it off, saying how not to worry. And that it was fine with him. Daisuke could tell, his friend was breaking, but Dark interrupted his train of thought, giving a winning smile.

……………………/

Satoshi hated Dark so much more now. He knew it was probably childish, but that smug glance, that knowing smirk, that…that stupid jerk! His eyes filled with bitter tears before he could cease their formation, or flowing. Deciding he could care less if they were seen, he just let them flow, shaking in small sobs and his breathing hitched in the effort. He would've been mildly surprised at how much he was crying, how so very badly he was affected, had he actually stopped to care.

Krad was pissed. Not only was his Satoshi-sama attacking his person in a horrid nightmare, he was _crying_ as he did so! No, he wouldn't consider what would make him behave in such an odd manner, one that he did not care about flaunting a weakness, tangible and rare as they may be, it could be only one thing. The one _event_ that could affect him so greatly, that bastard Niiwa…

Yes, Dark and his tamer, making his poor Satoshi wither and sink so lowly into a depressive state. After all he had been told, been _warned_ about such feelings for anyone, anyone but Krad. Only he would be there for Satoshi, he was sure that Satoshi knew, he had made an effort to tell him so at every opportune moment he received. This wasn't Satoshi's fault, though. The blame rested fully on the shoulders of Daisuke.

Oh, he had so wished to have him dead. To feel the blasted child's blood drip off his fingers, his own victory assured. Yes, he would gladly have allowed him to bleed painfully to death, had Satoshi all but stopped him. And now he was suffering so, without allowing Krad's assistance, not telling how to make himself feel better from his 'loss'.

"Satoshi-sama!" Enough was enough; he would help, even if that meant forcing himself on Satoshi. A victorious smile spread upon his lips as the assault ceased, causing the boy to rest limply, tears dripping slowly down such wonderfully pale cheeks.

Another call, and Satoshi's eyes fluttered open, taking in the figure before him, nay, holding him. "…Krad?" His voice was low, and sounded so fragile, Krad felt even more rage to the Niiwa clan.

"What…?" He never finished the sentence, a yawn ceasing any further words. He was still so very weak and tired. He hadn't moved from where he laid, resting carefully in Krad's stronger and much more possessive arms. No, there would be no questions or demands from the tamer, just confusion.

"Sleep, Satoshi-sama," Krad's voice was stern, the sentence more a demand than an offer to him. No, Satoshi was not going to dwell on such a thing, should he help it. He would not allow anyone to have any control over any of his feelings; only he would have control over Satoshi-sama.

The night had fallen around them. Neither stirred, nor questioned the way the other regarded the other. Krad had shown himself in this form before, Satoshi didn't question. Satoshi had went back to sleep, Krad felt no need to pry into his mind this night. Both rested fitfully with the other.

…………………………………./

"No creepy kid today?"

Daisuke quietly scolded Dark. Their lunch break had just begun, and he found a way to escape his peers. Difficult as it was, and managed to sit alone with Dark. Truth be told, after Satoshi hadn't shown up in school, he was really getting worried. This was the third day after all…He felt as though he was responsible for it. After all, he _did_ turn him down…

"Awww…Dai-chan, you're worried?"

"Dark! He hasn't shown up in three days! I know he's already got a degree and all, but…"

"Don't worry about it! The kid's probably just got a cold or something. Besides, we need to worry about tonight…"

Daisuke groaned, gaining a few odd stares from the returning class. He knew they had another job tonight. Which meant no sleep before the big test. 'Wonderful, another failing mark.' He groaned again.

………………………./

Krad shifted wordlessly in the back of Satoshi's mind. They had reviewed the night's plans for the umpteenth time this afternoon, and concerned that this would continue into the late evening. "Satoshi-sama, I am well aware of the plans!" Krad had snapped, finding no other way to silence his tamer. The act was affective, and Satoshi ceased rambling on. The air in the house was thick with hesitation and other such 'negative' vibes.

……………………/

"Come now Krad, are you getting slack in your old age?"

Krad glared at the taunting thief, keeping his cool momentarily. It was best to keep his focus, since it was becoming much more difficult with Satoshi's arguing and fighting. "Hush! I won't kill them," 'yet…' Krad reassured Satoshi, gaining silence and concentration.

Sending another attack, he was pleased that he did in fact come in contact with the thief, causing him to drop the artifacts. 'The Nameless Burden,' their powers were great, but not classified. It was not remembered whom along the Hikari line had created them, so their original purpose has been long since lost. It was surprising that these were even discovered, some unlucky museum was soon to loose a valuable exhibit.

After a few more brutal attacks, Dark was forced to quit running, and try to defend, or even send his own attack. "Who's slacking now," Krad taunted Dark, Satoshi refusing to comment on the battle for either person. He still felt resentment towards both. Krad smirked, Satoshi's own feelings egging him on, giving him more a reason to fight Dark, and win.

As he felt a massed surge of power, he didn't stop to wonder why or even where it had come from, and used it to force Dark into submission. It was…satisfying to watch his eyes turn from his usual arrogant aura, to one of desperation. He was giving all he had, to protect Daisuke from him. How amusing, in a sense. He'd give everything to protect his Satoshi, but he wouldn't allow anyone to get close enough to let danger in.

"Pathetic," Krad moved to stand in front of Dark, where he lay curled on the ground in a heap. He rose his arm to give out the final attack, he felt something type of surge of power attack him. After he had recovered enough to see again, he noticed Dark had been affected too. That ruled him out.

He realized that the blow hadn't been finished either. He was rendered helpless, guarding Satoshi completely, willing to die to make sure none of the attack had surged into his self. But it seemed pointless. Then he noticed the onyx and white artifacts, spheres of beautiful marble, _glowing_. He hadn't time to wonder how it was possible, and was quickly fading. The last he could hear was Satoshi screaming as he felt as though they were being torn apart. No agony had been any worse than hearing his Satoshi's pain, and feeling as though he couldn't help. What's more, he couldn't save his Satoshi-sama.

AN:

I –tried- really hard to make this longer! Sorry for the wait! bows It took some time to plan and write in classes…. 3

Shimmering Solitude: I'm glad -

purple-lantern : -v Whichever you prefer? .-.

kittenoftime : booooow I feel so honored. Arigato gozaimasu!

Fairyfurby : - Thankies! 3 When I had wrote it, it was like three pages x.x; Shorter typed… 3?

Has issues with certain things when updating….bear with it, pwease? 3333


	3. Storms

It was frustratingly ironic how this night, as the first had been, was realitively rainy. However, that was more of an understatement than anything. It sounded as though the poor abused "home" would give up any moment to the relentless and extremely harsh wind. The roof itself seemed to shake, and the power had long since been out. Every now and then, loud crashes of thunder would startle the worried form of the blond angel, taking guard over his poor tamer's form.

True, they had made it back from the heist in one, well, two pieces, that didn't stop him from being so upset about his tamer's well being. Dark and Daisuke had already left by the time he had come to, object stolen once again successfully, well, almost. Dark had probably only intended to use the artifact on himself and Daisuke, but had trigged its use far to soon, affecting all four of them. How…unfortunate, for the thief.

Krad shifted in uncharacteristic uneasiness, the silence broken only by the rampaging storm. It had been three long nights, and still no sign of recovery from Satoshi. Did he really take such a hard blow? A sigh escaped itself from Krad's mouth for the umpteenth time that night as he watched the figure "resting" securely on the large sofa, checking for any sign of improvement. None.

This had to be far from healthy, especially under his already sensitive health. He vaguely hoped that Dark and Daisuke were experiencing some worse pain than this, even though he found it hard to compare this…pain he felt. Strange, how the very thought of his dear blue haired tamer being in pain put him on edge. And now he was the one that had put him in the condition, not realizing exactly how far the last fight would go. Perhaps he had pushed it at the white wings…

A sudden and rather loud groan caught his attention, and hope. His face, alight with so many feelings one never thought him truly capable of imaging showing through, eyes bright with hope. Leaning forward, he rested almost on top of the frail form lying there and gripped one of the sofa arms above the blue head with white knuckles. This was the first sign of life, other than almost nonexistent breathing; he had shown since he had fallen unconscious.

Slowly, those wonderfully icy blue eyes fluttered open, confusion clear in their seemingly endless depths. How lovely they were…

"…Krad…?" The voice, more demanding than inquisitive, had pulled him out of any fantasies he had begun to dive into. No, they would become reality soon enough…

"Yes, Satoshi-sama?" A devilish smirk, how…ironic, that was all Satoshi could think of. Rationalizing the thought with the fact that the "angel's" face hovered merely inches above his own; breath after warm breath softly tickled his pale skin. A subconscious blush crept lightly across his normally analytical features. He was only vaguely aware of how this so affected the other above him.

"…." A slight turn of his head; eyes closing halfway, the strain of holding them open becoming far to much for him to bear. He instead looked beyond Krad, taking in the familiar shapes of his living room. Even though the lights were out, their bulky figures were recognized. Wait…it was dark…why…? A sudden flash of lightning and a surprisingly loud crash of thunder, seeming to resent having been 'forgotten', answered his unvoiced inquiry. "….What…."

There was no need for him to finish his demand, the unvoiced concern obvious to the angel that had watched him for so long. "You're fine now, Satoshi-sama," a faint hint of relief hidden in his normal tone wasn't to obvious to Satoshi, "Rest now." The demand was obviously meant to be followed as Krad removed his face from the Satoshi's, moving to sit before him. Gold eyes watched blue ones, piercing and as cold as the metal itself. Slightly reluctantly, he obeyed, shutting his eyes again and relaxing himself. He was almost ashamed in how fast he had fallen asleep.

"Good boy," Krad mused, a small smirk covering his features. He was no longer so afraid for his well being now, he had just proven he would be fine. Just some rest to recover his strength should be enough. He'd been through worse, injuries sustained from some of their earliest confrontations with Dark had left him with much more than a scratch.

Fumbling in the dark at the foot of the sofa, he grasped the tossed blanket and proceeded to cover the boy, making sure he wouldn't be uncomfortably cool. The artifact had done its job surprisingly well. They had been thoroughly separated, their thoughts were almost complete separate from each other. A change that was really very uncomfortable for him, used to the faint buzz of the boy's calculations, even if they were none to often nor important.

Settling back, Krad finally gave in to fatigue, having stayed up nearly three days to take care of his Satoshi, and anticipating his awakening. Resting his head back against the chair's arm, he rested comfortably, eyes shutting only after he had observed Satoshi a moment longer. The storm raged on outside, but the two inside were oblivious.

AN: Yeah, like I said, there will probably be delays to my updating because of the move, and having to be rid of internet to compensate other mishaps. I'll update as often as possible!

Greenpen: I'm glad -

Kittenoftime: Thankies! ; No, it was never meant to be a one-shot…

Kakarots-Frying-Pan: ; I didn't do so intentionally…

Summing up the Stars: ; I am?


	4. Warning of a Foreshadowing

AN: Sorry the last chapter was so short! ; I really intended it to be different, but it branched into two chapters. And I didn't have enough time to type up this chapter (it was my lunch period). Forgive me if it's rushed, but I want to update before finals because then I won't be able to access the library at lunch. And it may be a while before I get internet again….

(4)

It was early in the morning when Satoshi had woke up, resting his back against the arm of the sofa for support as he let the usual morning daze pass over him. There was something…unusual about Krad this morning. Unfortunately, he could not think out of semi-blurred and illogical sequences at the moment. It was difficult enough to take in the area he was in, and what the sound above him was. Rain, it hadn't stopped.

That lump in front…Brilliant gold locks falling down in front, framing his angelically pale face. Was it one…Or…The lump moved, and Satoshi took a deep breath, watching with wide eyes. He wanted to know who it was.

Eyes fluttered open, displaying beautiful gold irises. So very enticing…"Satoshi-sama?" Confused, the angel was unsure. Tilting his head to the side lightly, he willed the information to come to him. How did he know this person?

"Satoshi-sama," the voice was firm this time, and Satoshi found him self compelled to listen to every word, "Are you okay? Did you…" he sat up to fast again, that was it; the eyes gave it all away. It was slightly unusual how he always managed to worsen his condition, almost as though he didn't really care if he got healthy.

The boy's eyes steadily seemed to change hues, from the vacant cerulean to icy blue, his mind taking in things in his normal way. His eyebrows knitted slightly, taking in his "angel's" expressions of 'concern' with much consideration. There was no way it was sincere, nothing ever was with him. "Krad," the voice sounded just as broken and cold as the boy really was, "What are you doing here?" He kept his features calm, no hitch in his voice as Krad knew there should've been.

"It is…Dark's fault. The artifact, he separated us…"

"What!"

Krad smirked slightly, the edges of his lips slightly lifting. Now he sounded upset. Was he really so afraid? But…It wasn't without reason, Krad supposed. "I told you before, did I not? And, I'm afraid there is nothing either of us can do to reverse this," His eyes sparkled, poor little Satoshi all but backed away in such a tangible fear…"Well now, Satoshi-sama, what are we to do? Since there is nothing keeping us apart…" This time he shivered, sending a mix of excitement and anticipation as such he'd never felt before throughout Krad's entire being. Yes, he'd enjoy their time together.

"Daisuke?" Dark's eyes slit open, unnatural pools of shades of purple taking in the tuft of messy red just in his vision. The smaller body lifted slightly in deep breaths, the lithe form resting peacefully on Dark's chest. A smile, one that only Dark could pull off with innocence, beautifully increased the normally handsome features of the thief. No, he'd not ever regret what he'd done, no matter what would come, if only for this moment.

At first, he had to admit he was afraid. Daisuke had taken on a fever just before they had arrived home. Thankfully, school was conveniently out for the rest of the summer. However, Emiko was bound to make things difficult, or a mission to come would be a hassle. There was no telling what would happen now.

The boy mumbled cutely, rubbing against Dark as if in defiance in whatever he was arguing with. With a chuckle, Dark carefully rustled the red locks, careful not to wake the boy. He was just so cute when he was sleeping, or anything for that matter. He may have once said that love was worthless, but now he could honestly say it was not true. Not with Daisuke. "Dai-chan," another shift and the boy carefully supported his head with his arms as he looked up at Dark. Large red eyes that matched his hair took him in sleepily. Blinking the sleep away, Daisuke tilted his head.

"Dark? What…?" a yawn interrupting his question. He tried his best to look serious, to no avail.

"Nothing, Dai. Just," Dark looked away from Daisuke for the first time that evening, "….."

"I love you too," Daisuke snuggled against the larger chest, hugging him close, before shutting his eyes and resuming his sleep. Dark looked back, smiling in mild surprise. Maybe he wasn't as dense as he seemed to be…

Once again, Dark relaxed, enjoying the feel of Daisuke supported by him. For now, that was enough for the both of them. Shutting his eyes, he carefully embraced _his_ Daisuke, to make sure he stayed safe and close. Even in fever induced sleep, Daisuke would only settle in Dark's presence, his parents brushing that off as just a reflex, him not used to Dark's presence not near him. But they knew it was far more than that.

Satoshi wouldn't face Krad, slightly ashamed of the fear that had leaked through in his voice. He was, after all, supposed to be emotionless. And fear was the worst, meant to have been done away with after his birth. Shakily, he rose and moved away from his makeshift bed, and from Krad. Making his way upstairs, he stopped once to look at Krad with his serious and hateful eyes. A warning, not letting Krad come after him.

So, Krad stayed put and waited patiently for Satoshi to come back down, or to get hungry, whichever came first. After all, he couldn't blame Satoshi for the way he is. For his icy demeanor, harsh words, and even his lack of emotions. No, after all, it wasn't his fault…


	5. Memory Trouble

AN: I apologize about the delay, but it can't be helped… We're moved in, and have a number of things to do for the house, etc. Still no Internet, and probably won't until the school year since then Internet is mandatory…

Further plans include more fics, and some original works. And also me getting over this cold, or whatever it is…

(5)

"… We both may be suffering because we love him…"

The girl's words haunted him whenever his mind wasn't busy, making calculations or devising the next plan to capture the phantom thief. Although the Risa girl was enough to make his blood boil, her "charm" and pitiful "priorities" disgusted him so, she was right. He _did_ love Daisuke, and he was suffering greatly for it too. She may not have noticed, but her words had such an impact, and were surprisingly insightful, even if she had meant the _other _Daisuke.

Tossing over, he lay on his back with arms resting above his head. He stared at the ceiling, failure to sleep obvious in his attempts to rest. Sighing, his eyes trailed across the rather untidy room to his desk, where his glasses lay safely, and considered for the umpteenth time what it was that had caused his hatred for Krad. It was really starting to bug him, never feeling so…guilty about this, toward Krad nonetheless. It was Krad who had caused him to be so miserable, right?

Frowning, he willed the thoughts away. There was another, more important matter to consider. The artifact, an extremely elegant vase given from the Hikari clan to someone of a greater ranking than themselves, seemed somewhat harmless like most others. But this was far more dangerous than the creation of Dark and Krad themselves. This one, safe in the hands of any other human, would've proven fatal had it had been awoken generations ago. But now, the two "angels" cursed onto their clans seemed content, none to eager to carry out their battles, for now at least.

Come to think of it, it was very strange that Krad would bring him here, and not pursue Dark. What was he up to? Normally, he'd waste no time in his pursuit, and yet…he seemed to make no offer to leave or even consider going.

Running a hand through his hair, Satoshi quietly wore himself out as he thought long and hard about the current predicament, all caused by Dark's blundering actions. There would be so many more struggles, and probably become even tougher on Daisuke; Satoshi doubted Krad would even accept a friendship between the two.

A few hours latter, the impatient Krad quietly climbed the curiously long staircase to Satoshi's bedroom. It had been hours since he'd last seen the boy, and was becoming slightly anxious without his presence. He was used to being shunned from the boy's thoughts, yes, but his presence of him was always close. The distance between them, he almost feared; it was almost as though Satoshi had shunned him entirely…

As he stepped off the stairs and into the hallway, he noticed Satoshi's bedroom door open. The soft and deep breath of Satoshi's sleep was heard loud and clear in the otherwise silent "home". Smiling, Krad entered the room cautiously, calming down now that he could at least see that Satoshi appeared fine. Moving closer to his beloved Satoshi, he threw away all regard of the earlier "warning", and settled down beside the other and took in the warmth the boy provided. At least this way he could feel closer to his Satoshi…

Right now, Dark felt as though he truly hated mornings. It wasn't as though today was sunny, no, far from it since the clouds lingered still from the previous night's storm, rather the hustle and bustle of the inconsiderate Niiwa family had roughly shaken him from his sleep; literally in fact. Dark blinked several times, in his attempt to see and wake himself, taking in the worried forms of Emiko and Towa offhandedly. It seemed that the two of them were roughly shaking him in what seemed to be an urgent attempt to wake him from his dreams.

"Finally!" The impatient look on both Emiko's and Towa's faces very obvious, "You'd think you were trying to sleep all day! And here I worked so hard at preparing a wonderful breakfast--" Dark yawned but never sat up, afraid of waking up Daisuke to soon, stretched and wondered slightly why this whole thing was so important to Emiko, even getting Towa actively involved, so it seemed. He really didn't get women…

"Alright, alright, stop yelling. We'll be down, just give me a minute--" He yawned and stretched slightly, waking the red-head that still rested on Dark's chest. Emiko had apparently not jumped to conclusions, positive that the two needed to be as close as they could, until they got over being separate beings; besides, there wasn't a spare room at the moment. As the two intruders left, going on about one thing or another, Dark smiled at the closed door. He hoped it would be some time before a new room was available for him…

"Dark?" Daisuke had finally woken as the footsteps of Emiko and Towa faded from earshot. He still rested propped snuggly against Dark's upper body, and looked like he resented the fact that it was time to move. Another soft smile from Dark as he gently messed Daisuke's hair even more than it was now.

"Alright, Dai, time for you to move it," A gentle nudge to the boy's side to emphasize that he really was meant to move. "I mean it too, I won't be hearing more from Emiko on the subject either," a suspicious look caused Daisuke to blush brightly and scatter relatively quickly off the bed.

"W-what!" A disgruntled Daisuke stood staring at Dark with larger eyes than he normally possessed, which was really saying something. He frowned and his eyes resumed their normal size, however, as Dark's chuckle filled his ears. Mumbling under his breath, he left Dark sitting on his bed as he followed his mother's previous steeps to the dinning room; but Dark quickly followed after him, still amused.

"Morning sweetie! Morning Dark," Emiko cheerfully wove between chairs and people as she and To To energetically set the table and loaded it with what seemed like endless piles of food. How they were expected to eat this much was beyond them both.

As they settled down in their respectable chairs, Daisuke resisted the urge to kick at Dark who was doing "nothing" and causing him to blush faintly, much to Dark's amusement.

It was obvious from the hard stares given to everyone from Emiko and Towa that they had worked hard and long on breakfast, and expected it to be enjoyed thoroughly. Wonderful, start the day off scared of his mother and "maid's" wrath. Today would be wonderful…Or rather, eventful. There was no way that Daisuke could've felt more wary of the day, well maybe he would've been feeling apprehensive if he had stopped to care. Well, he was fending his food off from With, so I guess he is justified…

Satoshi seemed troubled as he slept through the hours he normally would've been busy using constructively. The frown on his once peaceful face worried Krad, and he tried his best to pry through to Satoshi's mind, which was considerably more difficult now that they were separate beings. All he could get from Satoshi's mind was that he was remembering something. Deciding that there was no way to help him, Krad just watched as Satoshi squirmed, fighting something in his mind…

"I'll be your friend, Sato-kun"

"Really?" A smaller and relatively more cheerful Satoshi all but beamed with apparent glee. To his childish mind, Krad was an Angel, someone very good. And they would be friends, he had said so!

It had been so lonely for Satoshi, he didn't know where his family was anymore, and his mother hadn't been around for a while now. All he knew was that she looked upset, but she didn't say anything to him when she dropped him off at this new house. The 'Hiwatari man' had smiled at him and welcomed him in, but somehow it all felt entirely superficial. It was so lonely and cold here, he had no friends either. Well, not until Krad.

"I always will be, little Satoshi. I will protect you from them."

"Protect me? From what, who? "

"Everything and everyone, but don't worry about it, Satoshi."

Somehow, he didn't need to be told this. He felt at ease just by the presence of this angel. He always wanted to be with him, _his_ angel. He didn't find it strange when he appeared before him, light seemingly absorbed and magnified by his long blond locks, and embraced him warmly. This feeling, so warm and loving, he never felt the same before and never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, many of your most wonderful dreams are shattered inconsiderately. His "father" had told him of his clan, the curse, and why it was his mother had deserted him. His angel wasn't quite so angelic anymore. And yet, he still felt safe whenever Krad spoke to him. The promise echoed throughout his mind, and he still clung to it, his own metaphorical safe haven. He faced the world alone, all except for Krad.

"…Krad…"

Krad had finally decided to leave Satoshi and was preparing to stand when Satoshi had "spoken" in his sleep. He became even more confused when the blue haired boy had moved closer to him and had all but latched onto his person. Eyes wide, he carefully petted Satoshi's hair, trying to calm him.

"Don't worry…I am here, Satoshi-sama…" Krad smiled, as Satoshi seemed to relax as if he found comfort in this, a rare moment indeed.

His features softened as he felt the familiar warmth surrounding him, easing Satoshi's mind. Krad was near, and he needed this at the moment. "…Krad…"

"I'm here, little Satoshi-sama," Krad smiled softly, looking more and more angelic by the minute. "I am here, Sato-kun…"


	6. Turbulence

((AN: ; Merry Christmas! I wanted to have the bonus chapter up before Christmas, but I guess that'll be delayed! GO-ME-N NA-SA-I! I didn't intend to leave it hanging like I did…expect more updates, and a sequel coming after I finish this…! Xx; Bonus Chapter up before New Years? After it? Around that time, I promise! To my readers: Thanks for the reviews! ; Sorry to have kept this hanging so!

P.S. The songs Michishirube, Hajimari no Hi, and Caged Bird DNAngel songs!; Crawl, Paper Snow, Sweet Nothing, and Truth Weiss Kreuz go well with these two chapters 6-7. XD I was listening to them while I typed this I write everything up prior to being typed! XD… So if you have them, listen along! If you want one or more of the listed songs, IM me at Jinster00001))

When he finally woke with a start, Satoshi was still locked within his dream like trance; his mind so infected by the daze that he was unable to think properly and was barely able to comprehend what was going on around him. In the confusion, his body had moved without his mind's consent, and waited patiently for a response from the sluggish organ while he tried to sit up abruptly. He was at first unfazed by the presence of a cool and strong hand pressing down on his chest gently. After a few seconds his body managed to function again and he rested again, blue eyes lazily looking into gold ones in a mixture of lazy confusion. The hand hadn't moved, but was instead joined by the other and Satoshi was pinned to his bed, albeit comfortably. Listening carefully, he felt the bed shift and sink around him, and his now slowly functioning brain knew that someone had joined him in his rest.

Golden locks pooled down the other's body, and onto Satoshi's, covering them both while Krad leaned in close and rested his forehead against Satoshi's. He laid half on top of the young tamer so that their chests were pressed together but not so much as to disturb the sleepy boy. His lower half was off to Satoshi's side, curling around him in just the slightest bit. Breathing in the smell of Satoshi, he was careful not to startle him too much. "Little Satoshi-sama…" His voice was quiet and cold as usual, but somehow there was also the slightest hint of warmth to it. Satoshi knew there was something more to the voice… "Please refrain from moving so… Your condition," Krad felt him shiver beneath him.

With a careful sigh, Satoshi slowly willed himself back to the world of the awake. As he began to think clearly, he was shocked to see that the one that had spoken so gently to him was Krad! The one he thought would have been long gone by now…

"Little Satoshi-sama," now Krad was resting on his elbows and his chest hovered just over Satoshi's, but his hair still pooled down on him, "Don't look s startled… You left me so very worried last night!" Smirking at the light pink hue showing up on Satoshi's now turned face, "Little Satoshi-sama, you are my everything." He emphasized his fact by embracing him suddenly, quickly closing the distance between them. "I wont let anything hurt you," the promise was mostly made to himself, but Satoshi heard him.

"K-Krad…stop. Just stop this."

"No Satoshi-sama, I wont let _him_ have you! You are _mine_. Always." The embrace became tighter, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Just like Krad's coldness, and how Satoshi was finding himself drawn closer…

"…Please Krad…" His voice was shaky and uncontrolled, unlike his usual self.

"No!" Krad flinched when he saw how Satoshi feared him so, but he didn't back down. "Little Satoshi-sama, I'm…sorry…"He took back his previous outburst, but not his actions; never his love. "Satoshi-sama… You know he—so why?"

In shame Satoshi hid his face from Krad's persistently prying eyes. Why _did_ he "love" Daisuke? Even though he _knew_ he'd never be requited? "I-I don't know…" His answer was honest, and once again his voice was very uncharacteristic of him. Shutting his eyes, he thought carefully not yet accustomed to not having to share his mind. Why didn't he just give up? Why not go for Krad? What was stopping him anymore? It wasn't like Daisuke would accept him…

Krad smiled knowingly while Satoshi's eyebrows knitted together. He was going to win this battle, and probably very soon. "Shh…Satoshi-sama, it's okay. No more need to worry yourself over the matter." He hushed him, gently caressing his face with a soft hand. Leaning in for a slight kiss, Satoshi was so shocked at the sudden move he gasped, letting in Krad before he had is chance to beg. Smiling, Krad explored his new territory, taking in everything he could, while Satoshi's body wriggled and writhed seductively beneath him. Breaking the kiss slowly, "See? You like this..." He let his mouth travel further along Satoshi's jaw, and down his neck. Nipping and sucking with careful practice, Krad quickly found the most sensitive areas of his body and received the most delicious responses from his still innocent tamer. Angry welts appeared where he left to move to new areas, leaving his mark.

"K-Krad…" Satoshi's little fingers clenched the long locks weakly and he tug lightly, "Please don't…"

"Shh…You don't mean that Sato-kun," he kissed and nipped at the newly discovered sensitive spots, hands gently meeting Satoshi's and removing the locks from his grasp. "Just calm down my pet."

Satoshi bit his lips while he let his head recline, offering even more to Krad despite himself. Cool hands now traveled over his chest, up and down as he explored even more with his experience. Teasing the skin with feather light touches, he stopped working on the neck and watched Satoshi's reactions carefully, smiling when he got just what he wanted. Not much longer now, he would give in, beg for him…

While the touches started to drive him mad, Satoshi almost snapped. He gasped, pressing lightly against the hands. He tried to fight off his body's reaction, and his mind telling him to just accept Krad, but found he was loosing fast. Startled, he also found he wouldn't much mind it either. After this, there would be no going back with Krad…

Once he was caught up in his thought, Krad figured it was time to move. Teasing both the nipples simultaneously, watching for a reaction. When he got none, he moved down slightly, letting his head rest just above Satoshi's stomach. He was glad he removed Satoshi's shirt the previous night, so that wasn't a matter of hassle right now. Once he felt Satoshi's body respond to him, he felt a new wave of pleasure overwhelm him. Letting his head take the place of one of his hands, Krad began to lick and torment one nipple, keeping up the same pattern with his other hand. With his free hand, he reached up and cupped Satoshi face, forcing him to face him while he paused only long to see his reaction. He almost lost himself again, the way _his_ Satoshi looked for him… Stroking his face with a cool finger he resumed his antics.

"So sorry to interrupt Krad," The voice was laced with malice, and Krad easily recognized it to be Dark's. Angrily, Krad looked up from his sweetly embarrassed Satoshi to glare the intruders. Daisuke had to be the most unimaginable shade of bright red ever imagined and unable to stand still, where Dark merely stood haughtily and regarded them both casually. They both stood in the bedroom's doorway, neither getting too close from the visibly enraged angel or his lover.

"What do you want," Krad spat back at the two, hands reflexively clenching Satoshi's shoulders protectively.

"T-to give him t-this!" Daisuke stepped forward just a bit, but quickly retreated when he received Krad's full on glare, though he hadn't moved off his Satoshi. "T-the teacher s-said to!" He regarded the other who should be confined within Satoshi ((Not that way!)) with scared red eyes. He was so dead now! He held out the letter in his own defense.

Dark stepped forward, guarding his own tamer from the gaze. "He wouldn't shut up about _him_ so we came to make sure he was still alive," Dark narrowed his eyes, "But I see you're making sure of that, _Krad_."

"Leave it and be gone!" He could feel the discomfort of his restrained desires, and Satoshi's hands prevented him from attacking them, both wrapped carefully around his own so he couldn't summon any magic.

"Make us," Dark folded his arms and stood defiantly before Krad, ignoring Daisuke's whines to just leave. "No, he can't just do this…" He knew that Daisuke cared a lot for the creepy boy as an irreplaceable friend, and if he was hurt today there was no way he'd be able to compensate! And there was no way he'd let _anything_ hurt _his_ Dai-chan!

"Just go," Satoshi finally spoke up finally, voice quiet and almost missed by the other three. He did his best to hide the bit of shame threatening to rise in with his voice, he couldn't fend off Krad even if he wanted to anymore…

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun! But--!" Daisuke struggled with his words, but didn't seem to be able to express just what he needed to say.

"Daisuke, please…Just leave, now…" If he stayed…there would be no restraining Krad this time.

………./

After the two had left, note laying on a bedside table unread, Krad settled back down, clinging to his Satoshi. His breath was light and warm against his neck, littered with angry dark red marks. "Satoshi-sama…you are mine…" He nuzzled in closer, taking care as he nipped another bit of his neck, leaving another mark. With one hand, he traveled back down his chest, still clean of Krad. His free hand clasped one of Satoshi's and brought it up to meet his mouth, where he kissed the knuckles softly.

"K-Krad…" He kept his eyes shut tight while he fought off an onslaught of newly awakened emotions. He couldn't enjoy Krad, right? "S-stop it!"

"No," His hand trailed lower, stopping just at his waist, "Not this time…" Just as he climbed on top of him, Satoshi's free hand came up and pushed against his chest, not at all as pleasurable as it should've been. With ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously, Satoshi regarded the blonde with a hint of threatening hatred, daring him to go further. But no, if he continued Satoshi would revert back, and he would loose his chance…

"…As you wish, Satoshi-sama…" Krad reluctantly moved off, painfully aware of his need, returning the gaze lovingly. But no, he'd wait, wait until he made him want this. He would scream, and just for him. A pleasure they could both share, and be lost in. "But remember…you are mine," He leaned in for one last kiss, not expecting entry but still begging and disappointed when it was given. Once he had enough of attempting to tear down the defenses, Krad got up and made his way downstairs and to the bathroom. Suddenly it was a long and horrible path, but he'd hold out for his love's sake…

After he had left, Satoshi let himself sink into the sheets, suddenly exhausted and overwhelmed. Not daring to move, fear of Krad being upset had he gotten up and wandered off where he wasn't sure where, he just let himself relax. Closing his eyes, he marveled in the absence of his angel, which somehow felt…_wrong_. He didn't have long to wonder though, Krad returned and curled about him carefully, letting an arm wrap about his waist in his possessive habit.

"Satoshi-sama," Krad muttered quietly before suddenly attacking his chest without any warning. Biting and sucking with a bit of care not to pierce the flesh, he was just a bit more forceful than with his neck. "You are mine…" Satoshi gasped and writhed beneath him, and Krad loved it. But he'd stop it there, after he licked over a new mark and smiled. Moving up again, he captured his lips in a kiss, sucking and nipping the bottom lip but not demanding to be let in this time. Stopping the kiss, he smiled at Satoshi's flushed and overwhelmed face. "Now…let's rest…" It was more of an order than an option, and he snuggled against Satoshi as he let himself drift off. Soon enough…Satoshi would love him back soon.

((Yes, sorry about that too! It wasn't meant to be a lemon until later bonus chapter! and it's my first!))


	7. Neko no Hyoukyo

((Slim, Epitaph, Stone Roses, Someday, Isotype Newtype, Moonflower, or Mayfly Weiss Kreuz are probably the best songs to listen to while reading this chapter XD))

It was cold and windy tonight, despite the summer-like blast of unwelcome hot and humid air from earlier that morning. Streets lining the city were all a buzz, people filling up every last bit of space and discussing the latest rumor. Dark was back! After he had stayed quiet for so long, the town began feeling safe and decided to bring in the "Koneko no Bando," a beautifully carved ring set with three light grey-purple jewels, each one small enough to be out of the way, but still eye catching. Elaborately interrogate designs were part of the band itself and looked so terrifically fragile it was a wonder as to how it was managed to be made in the first place, and on the inside in a lovely tiny script was the name Hiwatari.

There was of course a match to this one, the "Neko no Pendanto"; a single jewel in the likeness of a cat's head, and meant to be worn as a pendant. But this was one Dark didn't know, it was only made recently, seeing as how this too was still a recent work as well.

"So, I trust you know what to do, Satoshi," Hiwatari's eyes were hidden by the glare over his glasses and no longer visible.

"Yes…father," his voice was even and unfeeling. He had yet to mention anything of the current situation with his curse, and he didn't plan on coming out anytime soon. There was no reason for _them_ to know. It was none of their business.

……………………/

"Satoshi?" Krad looked around the almost empty "house" and greeted the newly returned tamer. He knew something had to be going on, Satoshi didn't just leave like this/ He didn't say to where, or even why, just vanished sometime this afternoon and left Krad worried sick about him. He almost followed after, but his tamer might've felt threatened and that would've been bad for them both. So he restrained his natural urge to search for him, and merely waited for his return alone.

"Dark is back…" His voice was cold and even, like he didn't know how to feel; or that he had upset Krad. Brushing past, he made no offer to share his newly acquired information with his other half; and he carefully folded up the papers and hid them in his pant's pocket, away from Krad's prying eyes. Not exactly the best place for them but oh well. He wouldn't retrieve them just yet…

Raising an eyebrow to Satoshi's more than just odd behavior, he moved closer and closed their gap. "…And?" His lips brushed against Satoshi's ear while he whispered to him, wanting to be even closer still.

"Tonight I suppose you're going to go…" Satoshi shivered, secretly enjoying the feel of Krad so close to him letting himself be embraced without a fight, "Alone."

Krad bit his lip, glaring just past Satoshi at an invisible intruder. So, he wouldn't see his love? All night? He'd be left alone to fend for himself! No, he'd not have it! "…No…" He felt Satoshi tense up in his arms, obviously not expecting to hear that or to feel the suddenly tighter embrace from Krad that hindered his movement. "I want to be able to protect you, Sato-kun…" Krad's eyes narrowed while he once again became possessive. "So you're coming too."

……………………/

Dark looked around, making a quick surveillance of his surroundings. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he signaled Daisuke over, and took his hand. They wore matching outfits that complemented their bodies perfectly, and it was Daisuke could do to get him out of the house on time for the theft. He had to promise to let Dark steal something else when they got home, and Daisuke wasn't sure as to what he meant but if it would get Dark moving so be it! Dark refused to let him stay home, to Emiko's distress, but they shrugged it off as him being over protective with Krad on the loose. Well it was that too.

Running down the hall, he slowed his regular pace a bit to make sure Daisuke could keep up easily without tiring. "Alrighty, Dai! Let's go get that kitten!"

When the hall stopped, they noticed something odd. There were four oddly painted doors they had to choose from. Seeing as how there were only three of them there, they'd only manage to search three areas; that was if Dark would've let Daisuke part from his side. "Wizu!" Dark called him forward, and once they were all together he decided on a door. "Umm…that one!"

"You mean you're not sure!"

"Not like you know either! Come on!" Dark threw open the light blue door, spotting the pedestal ahead of him. "Alright!" Running in, he blindly crashed into Satoshi, knocking the later to the floor and almost falling himself. Regaining his composure, Dark looked down at the other tamer. "Why hello there, commander—What Dai?" He turned around at the insistent tug of Daisuke's hand on his almost nonexistent sleeve, and almost had a heart attack when he saw Krad so close to them.

"I see you brought _him_ along too. How…convenient," Krad's voice was bitter while crouched down, picking up his tamer. After he was sure that Satoshi could stand well enough alone, he put him down and kept an arm wrapped about him protectively, the mirror image of Dark.

"Don't Krad," Satoshi's voice was so small that Krad could hear him, barely, "…Please…" He voice became even softer still.

"Hush, Satoshi-sama," Krad kept their conversation in hushed tones, his voice gentle and soothing. "I won't…tonight," it was amazing how Satoshi wasn't struggling against him.

……………………/

While they shared a private conversation, so did the other two. Just as Krad stepped forward, he noticed something peculiar. Dark _never_ said "Kyu," or shrank away from him! Looking around, he noticed that there was something amiss. Although Daisuke was still in front of him, now unprotected, Dark was missing!

"You really need to have shorter conversations, Krad. Or learn to keep your mind off—Hey! That was too close!" Dark narrowly avoided the attack of light, Koneko no Bando successfully obtained and now on his finger, reflecting the angel's light with an eerie glow. Dropping by Daisuke, he once again took his hand and tried to make a run for it. "So if you'll excuse me, we'll be off now!"

"Dark, stop right there," Satoshi walked forward, his eyes hard and unwavering. His fist was clenched, and held to his side, "I don't think you'll want to leave this behind as well," He held out his hand, Neko no Pendanto visible in his palm. "It's the only way to break the curse…"

"Damn it!" It didn't take long for Dark to disappear, Wizu as his Black Wings while he carried Daisuke.

Once they were gone, Krad turned back to Satoshi, who now looked slightly fearful of the other. "Why, Satoshi-sama?" He came close, embracing him as he wondered what had possessed him to tell Dark. He ignored the slight flinch from Satoshi as he responded.

"…He needs to know…where to go next…" Satoshi spoke carefully, choosing his words with the utmost care. As he spoke, he gave the jewel to Krad, having no real need for it himself. Krad noticed that while he held it up, he looked weak, hand trembling slightly as though the light pendant were too much for him. When he went limp Krad caught him, wrapping him up in his arms. In the pale moonlight shinning through the glass windows just behind them, he noticed something very peculiar about his Satoshi-sama.

He had sprouted dark blue cat-like ears and lost his human ones, and now he had a matching tail! Strange…This was the curse he had mentioned earlier…

……………………/

Dark flew as fast as he possibly could, urging Wizu to go faster once Daisuke fainted. "Dai-chan?" His voice was worried, and he held him closer, clinging to the lithe form of his other self. "Answer me!" He sighed when he realized that he woudn't be able to go after Daisuke, to see what was wrong. In the lights reflecting from the city and with the moon's light, he noticed something new. Daisuke had cat ears!

((Sorry it's so short! Next up is the Bonus Chapter! But here's some translations:

Koneko no Bando Kitten's Band as in a ring

Neko no Pendanto Cat's Pendant

Neko no Hyoukyo Cat's curse

Watashi no Tenshi My Angel))


	8. The Cat's Cradle

((AN: Angel Born of Darkness- Just Dai and Sato!

Kai- ; Well, it'll be a cliffy until I write more! But bonus chapter!

DanyChic- Right on the money! XD

Happy Holidays guys! P.S.! I wrote it up just in time for Christmas! Yes!

P.S.S.: My first lemon! Let me know how I did!))

Krad rubbed his shoulder, massaging his angry muscles after laying Satoshi safely down on his bed. He had carried him all the way from the museum to his house, and then up the stairs to rest him in bed. The couch just wouldn't do! Lovingly, he brushed aside a few of the light blue strands that managed to fall into his peaceful face. "Ah…beautiful," Krad's voice was light and slightly melodic, over flowing with his radiating love for his tamer. So uncharacteristic of him, but he really sounded like an angel.

When Satoshi's temperature suddenly dropped, Krad began to worry. Knitting his eyebrows together in careful concentration, he thought back to one of his other tamers. His girl friend fell into a lake in the winter once, the ice was thin, and she almost died. What did he do? Oh yeah, he remembered. Smirking a little, he regarded Satoshi's "sleeping" form as though he were about to make a life or death decision. Satoshi didn't seem to be wavering from this world, but who was to be the judge?

Grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary, Krad moved onto the bed with is young love, resting as close as he could get. With a steady hand he undid the shirt's buttons and removed the shirt, savoring the look of his chest once again. This time it was littered with marks, _his_ marks. Caressing the skin with a slight touch, he marveled at the feel of his soft skin. Moving on, he peeled off Satoshi's pants, and oh so slowly removed his under wear too. Taking in every last inch of the beautiful body now displayed for him alone, Krad loved the way Satoshi's new ears and tail accented the natural charm he had, otherworldly. The best part was how Satoshi's chest moved just slightly as he breathed slowly and evenly, not deep breaths at all.

Next up was himself, he got up from the bed and took careful care to make sure he practiced for when Satoshi would receive him the next time. Slowly, he unfastened his clothes, and removed each article just as slowly as he did Satoshi's. Oh, how he would be treated after missing such a show; no worries, next time it would be Satoshi's hands removing these bits of irritating cloth! Once the boundaries were removed, there was virtually nothing that prevented the two from sharing the ultimate bond. But Satoshi would have to want this… Moving back into the bed, he curled up next to his Satoshi, keeping an arm wrapped about him all the while.

After getting covered by a blanket, Krad took the liberty of rolling on top of Satoshi, unable to resist the urge, and smiled down at him just waiting for him to wake. Stealing a small kiss, he let his lips linger just barely on Satoshi's.

"Satoshi…" He let his head rest beside Satoshi's, keeping their faces relatively close to one another. How much longer did he have to wait? Impatiently he sighed, loving the way Satoshi's ears flicked at the slightest breath he took.

……………………/

Dark finally reached home, climbing gracefully in through Daisuke's conveniently unlocked window. If it weren't for the fact that Daisuke was currently unconscious and worrying him, he would have made him blush so bad! Approaching Daisuke's bed, he let the figure rest while he went and locked the door. Towa and Emiko would just be a bother if they came in! Moving back to Daisuke, he focused on the current problem.

"Dai-chan! Answer me!" He shook the boy a little. Really now, how could he wake him up? Sighing, he moved away again to turn on the light, gasping when he saw the red ears and tail. So, this is what Hiwatari meant! Moving closer, examining the limp form with interest. How would he look wearing a collar proclaiming just who his master was? Having a new image in mind, he decided that he really would get a collar, insisting it be worn at all times.

Unable to control himself, he grinned his cocky grin before literally jumping the boy. Sitting just below Daisuke's stomach, he looked down at his prize. When he showed no signs of waking, Dark sighed in frustration. Taking his time, he removed Daisuke's shirt and admired the exposed form. He really did look god for all he went through! Laying down on Daisuke he whispered in his ear, "Daisuke…" He just loved those cute little things! The way they were so sensitive to the way he breathed on them was adorable!

Getting annoyed at being disappointed again, he looked sharply at the tamer. "Alrighty then Dai-chan! I guess this is just how it'll have to be then!" Letting his hands trail along his chest and sink lower, he moved himself to have his weight resting on his knees that were on either side of Daisuke. Playing a little with the waist band, he watched carefully for a response. After being denied _again_, he slowly pulled off the pants. He was more than a little surprised to find that his dear, sweet, little Daisuke hadn't worn anything beneath the tight pants. So he was going to keep his promise after all! Ah, let's not disappoint then!

Kissing his mouth a gentle command that only he would be capable of, he was startled once again when the mouth parted and let him in. Entering his mouth, Dark took a natural lead and taught Daisuke how to kiss him back. He was a quick learner, and also quite enjoyable! Pulling off a little he looked into Daisuke's now open eyes. They shone with a hint of disappointment and Dark had to smile at him. "Don't worry!" He chuckled at his cute pet, "It sure doesn't end there!" Proving his point, Dark's fingers suddenly landed right on Daisuke's manhood, causing another blush to erupt on Daisuke's face.

"…What about you?" Daisuke mumbled slightly, still very embarrassed.

Dark tilted his head, giving him a knowing smirk, "Why don't you just help me out of them then?" His eyes filled with such emotion and love, Daisuke was over come with it. He never saw Dark look at anyone like this before! Completely mesmerized by his eyes, Daisuke let his hand rest unsurely on Dark's chest.

"Don't be afraid," Dark's voice was reassuring and calmed him a bit, "Just take 'em off," Dark watched with pleasure while Daisuke slid his hands under his shirt, playing a bit on the chest, exploring as he brought the shirt up. Blushing brightly, he quickly removed Dark's pants and under clothes, and looked back at him for instructions.

"Are you afraid?"

"…No, I'm ready…"

Dark smiled, stealing another long and deep kiss, while playing with Daisuke's chest. When they were back at Hiwatari's, Dark noticed the way Daisuke regarded the two of them with interest. Breaking the kiss and slowly trailing kisses down to Daisuke's chest, he suddenly bit the skin and began to suck on it. The sounds Daisuke made were unbelievable! He was right about this! Making more marks, he stopped suddenly and admired his work. Now Daisuke bore his mark. "Do you like this?"

"Y-Yes!" Daisuke voice was broke with emotion, unable to control himself. Although his face was flushed, his eyes were serious and Dark loved it.

"Let's see what else you like!" Without wasting a moment, Dark teased Daisuke's chest with some feather light touches, exploring his new territory. At some points he would lightly drum his fingertips, watching with enjoyment the way Daisuke squirmed in his simple pleasure. Looking back into Daisuke's eyes, he grasped Daisuke's erection, working him with his hand while he shared a kiss.

……………………/

Satoshi's blue eyes woke to see golden ones staring intently at him and he felt strange. "Satoshi-sama," he found himself drawn into a warm embrace, the angel's strong arms wrapping about him and pulling him in as close as he could get. Despite the fact that he and Krad were lone together and nude, he didn't feel like struggling. "Are you feeling better? You're not ill are you?"

"I think I'm fine…" Satoshi merely stared into Krad's eyes, loosing himself in those golden pools… Going lax, he felt as though he were melting while his face lit up in a bright red color to rival Niwa's. "K-Krad," Satoshi's voice was tiny and he felt like a little school girl who was confessing her secret love. "Please…" This time he was urging him on, wanting just as much as Krad.

"Don't worry Satoshi-kun, I will…" Krad nuzzled his boy lovingly, burying his face in his light blue hair. He sat up and pulled Satoshi into his lap, never once breaking their embrace. Rubbing Satoshi's arms lovingly, he looked back down at his tamer. Caught off guard by Satoshi's sudden kiss, Krad wondered just how eager he was.

Breaking the kiss just as suddenly as Satoshi started it, he smiled at the cute frowning pout he received from his love. When he tried again, Krad caught his chin in a light grasp. "Not so fast…_I_ make the moves," Krad smiled as he released the chin, letting the hand rest in Satoshi's lap. If he was really so impatient, fun would just have to wait until they satisfied their need! Working the boy with skilled hands, he changed rhythms frequently and loved how Satoshi squirmed and thrusted into his hand just so, plus he made the best sounds when he was pleased. It was a shame that he came so soon, but it was irreverent since Satoshi was still inexperienced. Licking his fingers clean, he enjoyed Satoshi's taste and made a mental note to enjoy him again.

"Satoshi…you need to get some lube for next time," Krad smiled at the flushed face. Fondling him a bit before he moved him just a little bit, "Here…I need to be wet." Krad offered himself up to Satoshi.

He was surprised when Satoshi moved quick, swallowing him and working him with inexperienced moves, trying to learn just what was good. The encouragement he got from Krad kept him going though. Krad made such lovely moans! After a short bit, Krad pushed lightly on his head and seemed to have difficulty speaking through his pleasure. "That's good…Here, don't worry," he turned Satoshi around bending them both slightly as he entered. He quickly grasped Satoshi's new erection, making sure that his love was enjoying this despite the pain. Judging by his face and the loud shouts and moans he received, he was.

Krad kissed Satoshi's shoulder as he thrusted in deeper still. His Satoshi broke down every time he reached a spot, and he was making sure to hit it more and more. Keeping an irregular pace with his hand, he wasn't surprised when Satoshi came again, shortly followed by himself.

……………………/

Dark smiled, Daisuke mimicking him and working on him in just the same way he was working Daisuke. Smushing their faces in yet another kiss, Dark loved the way Daisuke writhed beneath him. Shortly they both came, surprising Dark since he came so fast. No matter, it was probably his excitement of this night. But he'd have to wait until they did some proper shopping before entering his boy.

"Daisuke," Dark cleaned his hand off and noticed how tired Daisuke seemed to be now. Perhaps it was best that they waited anyway. "Are you done for tonight?"

When he nodded tiredly, head barely lifting to meet his gaze, Dark moved off the bed and turned out the light. Joining Daisuke again, he curled up around him and held him close, savoring the moment. They could clean up in the morning. Daisuke rolled over, to face Dark, and let his hands rest on his chest lightly. Dark kissed his forehead lovingly, and felt himself relax. Finally drifting off, he smiled down at his clingy Daisuke.

……………………/

"Satoshi…" Krad pulled himself out, feeling relaxed in the afterglow of their moment. Satoshi was flushed, but pleased. "I love you," he spoke earnestly.

"I know…I love you too…" Satoshi looked happy, even though he spoke in such a quiet tone. He normally wouldn't have considered this, but now it was consensual? What was going on? Why did he not want Krad to leave now? It was so strange, and he felt himself drawn to the angel, loving the possessive aura he gave. At least he was loved, right?

((Sorry! I want this fic to keep going, so I had to cut off here. ))


	9. The Mystery of Echos I

The sky was a pale grey, almost white in contrast of the snow surrounding the entire city. It seemed the clouds above had ripped themselves open last night and allowed the spoils of their war to fall ever so majestically to Earth in the pure white storm. Krad smiled, enjoying the scene from the window as he kept careful watch over his beloved.

They were both on the sofa; he was sitting while Satoshi had himself sprawled out across his lap, deep within a fever-induced slumber. His stronger hand rested on Satoshi's forehead, ignoring the rambling television. The only thing he was interested in was currently uninterested in his health. Quite an annoyance actual, seeing as how there was little he could do to convince Satoshi-sama to treat himself better, especially now that he was coming down with something.

The boy was stubborn, he'd give him that, but hat was not getting him the proper medication! Krad sighed, leaving the fevered skin and caressing the blue locks. He knew there was an "all purpose store" not too far from here, so maybe Satoshi could go receive the medication he needed. Plus they could pick up a little…special something; it did say 'all purpose,' ne? ((…Take that as you will…))

"Honestly Satoshi-sama," his voice wasn't at all scolding, though he wasn't pleased, "It's as though you don't care about taking care of yourself! You should eat better too…I'll be sure to that don't you worry," it wasn't as though he were clueless when it came to cooking, just to what his everything would like best. Though it seemed it didn't matter at the moment, so long as he ate something to get his strength up.

Just recently there was that new warning letter from that blasted Dark, after such a blessed break. Things were actually going well between him and his Satoshi, he was starting to warm up finally, and letting him share sweetly sentimental moments like these with him. Leaning down gently, doing his best not to disturb his peaceful Satoshi, he kissed him on the forehead. They were almost sickly sweet together, so of course something had to come along…

Letting his hand drop away from the curious blue strands, Krad rubbed reassuring circles on the smaller boys exposed lower back. "Satoshi…get well…"

Krad was smirking, Satoshi could feel it, and it felt like this was all just some really bad joke; one that everyone except him knew the punch line to. He was bundled into layers of jackets and various winter clothing, all of which made to make teens adorable and having quite the affect on him, and he could swear that Krad was demanding that he bring a blanket too! "Honestly, you'd think the store was far! And it's just a cold!" He made some complaints, after being fed some of Krad's admittedly good food.

"Nonsense, Satoshi-sama, you are very ill! You cannot risk your health anymore than what you have done!" Satoshi groaned, slinking deep within the confines of the blanket wishing to disappear. Really, when did he become so embarrassing! So possessively sweet? …Or was he always like this…and he never paid attention to his intentions…?

"Satoshi-sama?" Krad sounded confused, and concerned for his well-being. It wasn't like him to play games, especially such childish ones or if he was sick!

"Nh…" he groaned out, batting away the prying hand and regaining his usual composure when he reemerged from the blanket. "…You don't know much on human medicines do you? You've paid enough attention in the back of my mind to know what's harmful to my system in deadly quantities, correct?"

At the silence, he merely continued on, acting as though that were all the answer he needed. "So I will buy the proper flu syrup, and you will wait for me here-"

"No Satoshi-sama, I'm coming with you. I'm making sure you buy it, and I want to learn. And there's something I wish to buy as well…" He let his voice drop off, letting Satoshi wonder just what that could be. Honestly, he didn't know.

AN:

You perverts!

Okay, now that's done, I'm good! Happy V-day! I'd hoped for more, buuuut time caught me, gomen ne! 3 Maybe in the sequel (or tomorrow if I get time later?)


	10. The Mystery of Echos II

AN: Yes, I know, a looooong delay. I'm sorry! I didn't intend for such a break, but I'm back. So there.

After the…interesting, albeit longer travel to the local convenience store than originally intended ((because who can honestly resist such an adorable Satoshi? Thus making an increasingly dangerous Krad!)), the two finally wove their way between isles. Krad kept a dangerously suspicious glare in his eyes whenever someone came within a few feet of them, so they had pretty much the whole selection to themselves. Shaking his head, and not really in the mood to reprimand the angel, he just read some of the tiny labels and hoped he didn't succumb to the dizzy sensation he suddenly began to feel.

Frowning in concentration, hiding the overwhelming sickness he felt, he beckoned Krad after him. "Okay, now I've got what I need…" He was puzzled as Krad paused, looking as though he wanted to look around longer. "…What do you want?"

Krad smirked, eyes not at all as friendly as they should have been. "Oh, I'll catch up," He left quickly, leaving the un-amused tamer behind. He saw what he needed on the way in, just the very thing his Satoshi needed. Oh, he _would_ feel better all right. He'd see to that himself! Picking up one of the hidden jars of lubricant the store had to offer, he hurried back off to his Satoshi before the other could leave the isle. ((…Yeah…you should know where this is going…))

He eyed the approaching blonde without such a convincing glare as he avoided wondering just what he would want to retrieve. It was probably better not to ask, or find out. Feeling faint by the time Krad had finally reached his side, he gently stopped him mid-stride with the slightest pull on the sleeve. Resting his forehead on the other's strong back, he felt his temperature rising, and knew this couldn't end well.

Krad was beyond worried as he was suddenly stopped, and glared at anyone that tried to approach them in mixtures of curiosity and concern. Oh so carefully, he gently wrapped his arm around Satoshi's slight frame and pulled him close. With ease he lifted the boy, uncertain of what to really do when Satoshi slowly handed him some money. Smiling, he went forward and paid for their items, everyone had made way and hadn't bothered to raise eyebrows at the questionable extra Krad purchased. In fact, a few seemed to silently cheer the two on.

Satoshi sighed as Krad laid him back down on the couch, finally leaving him be if just for the moment. He had insisted on carrying him all the way from the store, to the couch. Not that he minded to be so close to the blonde's warm body… He could feel his face heat up, and this time it certainly wasn't from the fever.

Krad frowned in concern as Satoshi's face went red again. After they left the store he thought his Satoshi had began to feel better! How could he over look such a detail? Leaning down so his hair was covering the boy's body, he let his lips gently brush against Satoshi's forehead. _His_ Satoshi's forehead. The skin felt really warm, though not dangerously so. Sighing with relief, Krad left to fetch the recently purchased medicine.

The bag was left in the kitchen; Krad wanted the extra item to be a special surprise for later. Maybe a present for him getting better? Whatever the reason, it'd be special all right. Smiling to himself as he followed the directions on the bottle of medicine, Krad wondered just how Satoshi would like to take it. Fast or slow?

AN: A bit evil, but I'll leave you on that note… 3 these recent chapters were originally intended to be three-part installments. But now I think they'll be longer…not that I'm unhappy. Lemon soon, maybe next chapter? Review!


	11. Bonus!

AN: Thanks to Angel Born of Darkness for the inspiration! Told you it'd be a fast update!

Dark sat around Daisuke's room, feeling so unbelievably bored! Never, in all his, well, existence, could he remember not being amused by _something_. If it came right down to it, he slept all day! But no, now he was real! And man did having a body start having it's down sides, like boredom. Did he mention how boring it was to just sit around and stare at the ceiling all day?

Daisuke had to pick _this_ day to go shopping with Emiko, and leave him home. Not that he could leave the house anyway. With his popularity and reputation, not to mention his slightly wandering eye, he'd land them in some messes. And they _really_ couldn't use anymore unwanted attention…

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he gave a half-hearted smile to the small furry creature that landed on his chest. It 'Kyuu-ed' softly at him, and he just pet its head. No, they couldn't even afford being caught with Wiz outside! But at least he wasn't stuck alone with To-To. He was beginning to wonder how Daisuke could put up with them all. Suddenly, he could feel a slight pang of jealousy.

Frowning at the walls, he wondered just why Daisuke agreed to go so early this morning anyway. Didn't he say he hated to leave early in the morning? Doesn't he hate shopping? …Didn't he say…that he loved…him? Dark lowered his eyes, and he looked about the room with a scowl. He wasn't feeling quite himself. He blamed not having Daisuke here.

At least then he'd have someone—He was forced to change thoughts as the door banged open energetically. He lifted his face to see the cutest image of Daisuke, cheeks red from the icy wind, and beaming with pleasure. "Dark!" His name, uttered with such grace made him forget his woes, "It's snowing!" His joy was his pleasure. With a smile, he looked out the window, glad that Daisuke had finally come back to him.

AN: Yes…short, I know! Sorry!


	12. The Mystery of Echos III

The next few days came and went without much acknowledgment from the golden haired "demon", other than the notes of Satoshi's steady increasing health. Ever so slowly the boy was becoming well again, though not well enough. It wouldn't be long, a matter of minutes in fact, before Dark would strike next. Regardless of his everything's objections, he had a job to do.

Ever so carefully, the blonde stalked about the house in silence, pacing. His everything was in absolutely no condition to be out anywhere, least of all at the mercy of Dark's hands. Then again, what was protecting him here, while he was alone? His pace quickened slightly, his anger taking foot, as all the horrible possibilities took root. What was the worst that could happen? Whatever _that_ was he'd avoid it at all costs!

At least, if he were left alone there was _some_ hope for his Satoshi. Maybe a simple guarding spell would still work and protect Satoshi…for his sake it would have to.

With his mind made up, Krad quietly smirked to himself. Without a word he summoned his majestic white wings, needing them for this particular spell. Taking one of the white feathers between slender fingers, he preformed the admittedly basic procedure. Once he was certain the magic would be secure, he left the feather hidden. This way it'd be twice as hard for anyone to disrupt his doings.

Certain that his everything would be perfectly fine, he left without a word. It would be too difficult to tell Satoshi of his matters, and having to explain just what needed to be done. In short, he was rather curious about this one artifact. He could've sworn it was burned some centuries ago; then again Dark must have his reasons.

…-…..-…

Dark watched the fidgety Daisuke out of the corner of his eye, not sure why he was still insisting on assisting him on this mission. Wouldn't it just be easier to grab the book while he waited? Then again, with Krad around…who knows just what would happen! That homicidal freak would probably abduct the naive boy, and well he'd rather not think about what would be done!

The redhead began hopping when the frustratingly tight leather shorts wouldn't position themselves correctly on his body. The tank top wasn't exactly flimsy, and just barely covered his stomach. Just what did Dark think he was doing, wearing things like this!

"Daaaaaark," the whine was cute, but somewhat inappropriate. They had an important job to do!

"Just a second Daisuke," he had to admit, the boy couldn't be cuter! "I'm enjoying the view!" The younger face quickly darkened to a shade of red rivaling only his vibrant hair. His ears and tail were flicking madly, and it was all the phantom thief could do to keep himself under control.

"Dark!" Really, it was so nice to hear his name from those lips. "Quit being such a pervert and help me out!"

"Aaaaw, but Daisuke you should see yourself! How can I pass up a chance like this?" His voice went threateningly low as he strode to Daisuke's side. With practiced hands he lightly rubbed Daisuke's back.

"Dark! I mean it!" He was pouting and blushing all at the same time, and his eyes were even less convincing than his face. There was no true anger there, he didn't _really_ mind, "We have a job to do! Mr. Want-to-be-thief, you'd better hurry up!"

"Want-to-be, eh?" Oh he struck a nerve. His ego was quickly deflating and he was so going to inflate it right back, and then some! "I'll show _you_ who's the want-to-be!" He let his eyes narrow, in a more threatening manner than Daisuke had managed. "You'll see!"

Daisuke tried his best to calm himself down, and not think of all the things implied by that. "Alright then. But first, you're helping me get this on!" Really, it was just luck that his mother hadn't been by to "check in" on them.

…-…..-…

After what seemed like forever, the thieves were finally able to leave the house and step foot in the under-guarded museum. Apparently kitty-boys weren't as "frightening" as Emiko thought the public would Daisuke's change, especially when dressed in leather. Dark chuckled darkly to himself, teasing the teen so badly all the while, and making matters all the more worse. "So I wonder if they'll ever find out what that tail _really_ is for?"

"Dark!" The boy was once again flushing brightly, almost enough to light the dark halls. "Mind out of the gutter!"

"I'm just saying," his voice purposely trailed off, and Daisuke turned away from him quickly. "What do you know about the Broken Flower?"

Daisuke blinked, trying to follow along. Dark had changed topics again! "No," he really had no idea what they were doing. But his grandfather made it sound really serious as they left. He was a little worried…

"It's really important, and we need to retrieve it tonight. It may hold the answers to our questions…"

AN: Yes! Finally! Been sick and busy with school work, so sorry about the delay!


	13. Author's Note

I would like to applolgize for keeping my readers waiting this long. My stories are NOT going to be stopped. I WILL update ASAP. Through these few years I've undergone a LOT in my life. I am applying to college, so this is the perfect time to get creative once more (Art Institute!), and I intend to make time to write my updates. I also plan to make an update at LEAST three pages long from now on. Thank you so much for not giving up on me!

P.S. My e-mail is now so if you'd like to send me mail feel free.


	14. Vote!

-1I was just ACCEPTED to the Art Institute! 0　I know this isn't an update, BUT this may mean a celebratory fic in the near future! Replace the () with the actual symbol to e-mail me!

My e-mail adress is now: morris(underscore)s(underscore)m(underscore)(at)yahoo(dot)com

Please e-mail your vote with "My vote" as the topic. In the message including a pairing of your choice. Depending on the most popular I'll write a fic. If it's an interesting pairing, or the votes are close, I may write additional fics!

Remember, e-mail me your vote! And, you can vote for EACH series with ONE pairing per series.

Choices:

Star Ocean 3

LOVELESS

DNAngel

Okage

Okane ga Nai

Peace Maker Kurogane

Hikaru no Go

Gorgeous Carat

Gravitation

Boy Princess

Ai no Kusabi

If there's a series not up here ask me if I'm familiar with it and if I am I'll add that series to the list!

You may vote for two Genres:

Angst

Fluff

Epic (opposite of a one-shot)

One-shot

Horror

Lemon

If there's another genre you'd like it, add it to your vote and I'll take it as a count.

All updates will be placed on my profile.


	15. Kami sama

AN: I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long! Please forgive me! I'll try harder to write faster! Don't eat me! TT.TT

Daisuke studied Dark's form from behind with mild concern. What did he mean by "It may hold the answers to our questions," and what were the questions?! Did he have some motive tucked away in his mind that he wasn't aware of? Oh, and what was the tail really for anyway? His innocent mind blank when it came to the possibilities a tail could be used for other than balance.

He fought off the urge to whine and demand to know what Dark was keeping from him as the stole into the various dark hallways, overlooked by the oblivious police. They were worse than usual, and Dark wondered what was causing the Commander to go slack on his duty. "Hmmm…creepy boy really is starting to go slack…Maybe he's getting old."

"DARK! You know his not that old! Besides, stop being so mean about him. What's your problem anyway?!"

Dark was silent for a moment. "Maybe you'll find the answer tonight…" His voice was calm, unemotional, and caused a shiver to run down Daisuke's spine. He was being so strange tonight! How was supposed to handle him like this?

"Dai, be extra careful tonight, I don't know what will happen."

"Got it, you be careful too!"

Dark didn't answer, but signaled for Daisuke to be silent. Daisuke's mind buzzed slightly as Dark entered the area he still had access to. 'Whatever you do, don't loose me. Alright, time to stay quiet.' There was a slight hint of anxiety that Daisuke could feel in Dark's "voice", and he smiled reassuringly. He nodded that he understood, and Dark took the lead again.

…../

Krad stood near the vase, reading the inscription curiously. This artifact should have been destroyed long ago. It could be extremely dangerous if activated and not handled properly. The vase, it was said, had a kami trapped inside with Hikari magic. The vase was a fitting vessel, made of jade and decorated majestically with flowers with falling petals all around.

_Broken Flower_

_Made by Tsubasa Hikari in an as of yet undetermined time. The jade vase is donated by an unnamed collector. _

Smiling to himself, he thought about the accursed Hikari clan. Such fools they were, messing with that which was too powerful to be controlled by human hands. The kami inside was waiting for release, and depending on the one it saw upon being set free it would spell destruction on them, or grant them their greatest desire. But what Dark didn't know was that only a Hikari could break the seal, their birth-right was to be determined upon fulfilling their destiny. Along with capturing Dark, Satoshi's family left him as the sole successor to the vase and its decision.

A soft footstep outside the room alerted him of the thief's arrival. "Good evening Dark. Shall we make this quick? I'm afraid I have more important things to attend to at the moment…"

Dark growled, obviously insulted by Krad's nonchalance and he kept Daisuke behind him out of sight. "Oh, really? Well I'll just have to snatch that vase and be on my way now!" He was about to start forward when Daisuke's mind interrupted him.

'Where's Satoshi?'

Krad noticed the pause on the thief and took advantage of his temporary lack of concentration. Sending a binding spell forward, he floated up into the air above his blood enemy. He hovered, and then smiled manically down at the bit of red hair poking up behind Dark. "So he came too? Then I'll just have to take care of you both at once!"

Dark dodged the spell, knocking Daisuke down with him in a defensive move. "Damn you! With!" Dark issued a silent command and all of a sudden Dark was in the air and fighting Krad. "Leave him out of this! Besides, what would Satoshi think of you if you hurt Daisuke? I know how he feels about him you know!"

Krad growled, sending a blast of white magic forward at Dark. "I'll just have to keep him alive long enough for Satoshi to change his mind. I wonder how he'd look slowly dying because of you. Hmmm…perhaps that is a very tempting option…"

"Bastard! Don't you dare touch Daisuke!"

"Oh Dark, you think I want to touch him? No, he has to suffer slowly and painfully. Yes, that'll be the perfect way to take care of him…"

Daisuke shuddered as he overheard the two fighting. Poor Satoshi, how could he live the way he had for so long? In such a relationship with one like Krad, would he be truly happy? Could Krad be trusted with Satoshi's safety? Daisuke's concern seemed misplaced given the current situation, but something was filling his mind with thoughts of the Hikari child. It felt as though something was intoxicating him, bringing out everything he knew about the last of that blood line.

'Good boy, go on about this child named Satoshi. Where is he?'

'I don't know, he lives alone, and since Krad's been released the two have been together. Krad would be the one to answer the question.'

'Interesting…Dark and Krad are separate beings now?'

'Not entirely, Dark still has access to my mind, we're somewhat connected still.'

'I see. Now, boy, tell me how you know this Satoshi.'

'He's my classmate, we're friends…'

He blushed as his mind revealed the entirety of their somewhat twisted relationship. The kami was taking in everything he could about the one who needed to free him. Daisuke couldn't resist, and felt himself loosing consciousness. He felt the floor on his check and then everything went black.


	16. Destiny

Daisuke felt as though his body was floating, yet he could feel cool and smooth stone beneath him. He was in a quiet, dim place, surrounded by luscious plant life. Trees towered above, blocking out any means of light in this place. His mind was blissfully blank, and he didn't much mind that fact. This was the first time in months he had truly felt at ease.

'Sleep boy.'

The voice, he didn't know from who or where it came, but the offer sounded to good to pass up. Slowly his body took over, musceles relaxing and his breath evening. His mind went blank, and all he could notice was the warm and flowery breeze gently wafting over him and that soothing voice lulling him back to the dream world.

'Good boy. Just stay here and dream. Don't think now, just be at ease.'

Dimitri smiled to himself as he watched the red-head drift into a sound sleep, unaware of the power controlling him. This was going to go smoothly, as the boy was unassuming as to what he was doing, and if Dark behaved as he thought he would behave, then things would be settled quickly. Surely Krad would understand what to do without everything spelled out to him. Slowly gliding with gentle steps away from the resting Niwa, the kami of Earth reached his makeshift throne of plants and stone. Soon he would return to his rightful place, among his woodland subjects as their gentle protector. Shuddering, he didn't even want to imagine what the humans were capable of doing to his beloved nature without him to guard it.

Clenching his fist tightly, he let his mind come back to the matter at hand. With this, human, trapped along with him, it was a small matter of convincing both of the others to bring the last Hikari to him. The information he received from the tamer informed him of this Satoshi's affection for him, and how Krad would keep the Niwa alive in order to keep Satoshi happy. Such a wonderfully twisted scenario he was painting, his return would prove to be most amusing. With a lazy wave of his hand, he was able to listen outside of his prison and hear the chaos caused by the Niwa's disappearance.

"Daisuke! What the hell?!" Dark's voice was filled with agony, as he rushed past Krad, who watched in surprise as the _Broken__Flower_ glowed and hummed slightly. Daisuke's form slowly faded, turning into nothing before their very eyes. Dark attempted to hold the boy to his chest, grabbing at thin air in desperation. "No! Daisuke!" His voice echoed in the illuminated room, the misery obvious in the distraught thief.

Carefully, Krad stepped closer to the vase, inspecting it with curiosity. Had the _Broken__Flower_ awakened? How could that have happened? Only the Hikari had the ability to release the kami's power…

'Bring me the Hikari child,' Dimtri's voice filled the minds of both confused angels.

"Give Daiske back!"

'I will trade this boy for the child I seek.'

Krad stood in concentration. He could personally care less about what became of the other two, anything this entity had in store for them was welcome as long as his everything was safe. But then again, what would he think of this? Growling in frustration as he realized how his Satoshi-sama would react to this information. Against his own will he gave in to Dark's desperate pleas.

"Dark, come back to Satoshi's before the night is up." Krad flew off, wasting no time to rush back to his everything. He refused to bring the vase along with him, in case the same trick was pulled again. He could only hope that whatever was in store for his everything he could protect him from. Ariving home, he gently landed and walked up to the room of his still sleeping tamer.

His chest rose and fell with each even and shallow breath. The cold he had was shown in the way he sniffled on each intake of air. No, Satoshi wasn't ready for any fighting, and he would need rest to recover, but he would never forgive himself or Krad if anything he didn't do anything to save that Niwa brat. Narrowing his eyes, he sat beside the blue haired boy, letting a hand rest gently on his head and tangle in the soft locks. Looking toward the room's only window, he watched the night sky for the familiar darkness amongst the stars.


End file.
